otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 7 (2008)
628 ATA "The Year of the Dark Horizon" Year Six-Twenty-Eight After the Aegis of the Second Age of Fastheld. ---- :700 - Who Watches The Watchers? :It does not do to leave a Drakar'ri out of your calculations - especially if that dragon is somewhat indifferent to the affairs of the lesser creatures, though perfectly willing to amuse oneself with them if the opportunity presents itself. As Syton Temple soon discovers, such a fortuity has indeed come to pass... :'701 - Fool's Errand :When a Drake puts you to a task, you'd best get on it. With this thought in mind, Syton Temple travels to Crown's Refuge to collect information on the strange happenings there. Though it is a seemingly straight-forward task, a wall of mistrust stands between Syton and those who know what he needs to know. :'702 - Deep Fear :Crown's Refuge's Arch Mage reveals another series of puzzling pieces to the mystery of Eliare and the "hand" in demand. :'703 - The Light Works In Mysterious Ways :Varal Mikin and Lucius Nepos spar and discuss the Torchbearers. :'704 - The Spider's Touch :Blackfox and Bloodstone go to scout out the white tents that are appearing along the Drakesreach Mountains. Only one of them makes it out. :'705 - Save the Ale :Three Halaghi hear of a burst steam valve on the catwalks, but it's not an emergency until they realize it's the catwalk that leads to the Barkeepery... :'706 - Smarter than the Average Spider :In this sordid tale of waste and abuse, the innocent Otto is robbed by nobles (who later return his stuff and gift him with some money which didn't make the cut because no one wants to see nice nobles, and I didn't log it), tattles to his employer, and gets waylaid by a pack of man eating spiders! Only, they don't eat anyone...or do they? :'707 - Falling Wings :Gargoyles strike at Northreach, nearly taking away a former Scourge, and leaving chaos - and flying Dukes - in their wake. :'708 - Human Bait :In which the dispensation of Kallyn Lake finally comes to a head - with the words of the Regent and Sahna Nillu. :'709(a) - Beginning or End? :Kallyn Lake is released from the dungeons, and Fastheld in general. Sahna Nillu explains the deal to her on the way to Light's Reach, on the redhead's last night as a Freelander. :'709(b) - Culture Shock :Right after stepping through the Song Portal and leaving Fastheld behind, Kallyn Lake meets her first Syladri, Aeseyri. :'710 - A Meeting of Like Minds :The Imperial Tribunal plays host to the Ducal Council, where old rivalries are debated, plans are hatched, and decisions are made that set the stage the months to come. Following the meeting proper, Sahna Nillu, Duchess of the Bear, and Norran Lomasa, Duke of the Bull, attempt to come to terms with a schism between their respective houses. :'710(a) - The Raven's Response :Norran Lomasa and Tiris Kahar make an unscheduled visit to see Regent Zolor Zahir in Fastheld Keep, bringing news of the Council's plans. The Regent's reaction isn't exactly what they'd hoped.'' :'711 - The Way The Wind Blows :''There is something haunting in the light of the moon; it has all the dispassionateness of a disembodied soul, and something of its inconceivable mystery. :'712(a) - Waiting Is The Hardest Part :At the base of the Tempest Spire in Crown's Refuge, the Torchbearers and Bloodstone await the arrival of the city's besiegers - not eagerly at all. When the battle is finally joined it is savage indeed. :'712(b) - The Wall - Kallyn :The events at the frontlines of the battle of Crown's Refuge, as seen by Kallyn Lake. Featuring Sandrim Oakleaf, Meian Firelight, Taran Songbird, and Graham. Also featuring Nihanin, Celeste Mikin, Vhramis Wolfsbane, Blackfox, and Thayndor Zahir. :'712© - The Wall - Thayndor :In which the Battle of Crown's Refuge unfolds before the eyes of Thayndor Zahir. :'713 - A Hard Lesson to Learn :In Wedgecrest, Ailith Kahar and Ziavri Silverdew discover what sort of damage can occur when children bicker and a rock becomes involved. :'714 - Flying Low :Those who speak into the Shadow may often become the subjects of deep interest for the Drakar'ri that monitor such dangerous behavior for the consequences it might cause. It is something that the Archmage Tshepsi counted on, having spoken to the darkness for three long nights. The dragon that answers the gambit of her call, however, is one that even she could not have expected. :'715 - Shifting Momentum :A handful of men and a lone woman have been afflicted with visions from Eliare. One such man, Varal Mikin, returns to Night's Edge to discuss using those visions to the advantage of Fastheld. In the process, the Mikin gets upset while people begin to return home. Featuring Kael Firelight, Meian Firelight, and Celeste Mikin with cameos by Vhramis Wolfsbane, Tor Nillu, and Gefrey Seamel. :'716 - Humble Pie :Wildlander Kallyn Lake and Count Varal Mikin meet in front of Light's Watch for a long-overdue clash, leaving both parties injured in one way or another. :'717 - Shadows and Pebbles :'' Taran Songbird sets out to acquire Celeste Mikin when word comes that Blackfox was injured. They arrive to the cave to find shadows come in all forms. While the huntress lies sleeping, a conversation ensues between kissed and mage, one Kallyn Lake, on pebbles and strengths. :'718 - Where the Wind Blows? : Taran Songbird, Blackfox and Celeste Mikin speak on the changes of the Refuge and where does the wind blow their paths today. :'719 - Rainbow In The Dark : Can one of the Shadow-Touched explain the Light to a Sunkissed, or just weave an interesting illusion? Taran Songbird and Celeste Mikin discuss matters of love, faith, Light...and moonlight. :'720(a) - Roadside Rumble :Godric Lomasa gets into an altercation a ways north from the Crescent Moon with rival Risa. Also featuring Gefrey Seamel and a mysterious freelander with an interest in damaged goods... :'721 - A Zahirian Masquerade :Voreyn Zahir hosts a masqued ball at Eventide Keep bringing together the Syladris of Crown's Refuge and the nobility of Fastheld in one of their first official meetings on Fastheldian soil. Honored guests included: Aeseyri and Garis. :'722 - A Coronal of Blue and Black :''A gathering in the War Room of Dawnstar Keep heralds a monumental change for the Empire of Fastheld - the final solidification of an alliance and the creation of something unlike anything the realm has seen before. The sun has set on both House Mikin and House Kahar, ushering in new merged entity of honor and faith that rises with the dawn: House Valoria. :'723 - The Road Goes Ever On :Soon after the formation of House Valoria, an item of curiosity arrives at Dawnstar Keep from Crown's Refuge: an exotic blade, meant for the Prince of the Blood, Serath Valoria. When the Duchess Rowena Valoria finds her Prince brooding over the weapon hours later, talk turns to what significance the item holds that could make even the Sovereign Prince ill at ease. :'724 - Random Encounters :In the charcoal dunes of the ominous Ashlands, a party of adventurers happen across an entity that has malevolently stalking the Wildlands since being summoned during a fateful expedition two years ago: a Shadow Wraith. The encounter is nothing short of harrowing. :'725 - A Raven's Banquet for Syladris :At Eventide Keep, House Zahir hosts a banquet to honor and welcome the Syladris to Fastheld, but when Voreyn Zahir becomes ill and unable to attend, it falls to her older brother, Eldan Zahir, to play host to Aeseyri, Garis, Duke Duhnen Seamel, Viscountesses Nayla Zahir and Celeste Valoria, Lord Gefrey Seamel, and Ziavri Silverdew. :'726 - Moonlight in the Garden :After finishing the Banquet at Eventide Keep, Eldan Zahir gives a gift to Celeste Valoria in the rooftop gardens and they discuss a broad spectrum of subjects. :'727 - Truths Unearthed :Curiosity leads many places, one of them being Crown's Refuge, where a chance meeting between Ziavri Silverdew and Mareten Crashhammer brings about a lot of guesswork. :'728(a) - River of Stars - Act I :In the days before her 'outing' at Eventide Keep, Muri Woodhill has a chance meeting with Aeseryi and they discuss everything from the stars above to liberated pies, resulting in the beginning of a simple arc between the two. :'728(b) - River of Stars - Act 2 :The adventures of Muri Woodhill continue as she encounters thugs at Whitehaven, a troop of Torchbearers under the command of Lucius Nepos, and the trio Meian Firelight, Ziavri Silverdew, and Aeseryi. When the four friends gather at The Dragon's Hoard for warmth and ale, Muri Woodhill discovers that for the Syladris, kissing isn't what she would think. :'728© - River of Stars - Interlude :A conversation between Sandrim Oakleaf and Muri Woodhill is interrupted by the unexpected appearance of Taran Songbird who relates grave news to the pair. Frightened, Muri travels to Eventide Keep to find Aeseryi who is sharing a quiet evening with Duchess Sahna Nillu. :'728(d) - River of Stars - Act 3 :Beneath a constellation of pots and pans in the Eventide kitchen, Muri Woodhill learns a little bit more about how the Syladris feel about love from an inebriated Aeseryi. The final chapter of their arc which started days before and ends as the run-up to the Banquet at Eventide logged in episode 725 - A Raven's Banquet for Syladris. :'729 - Mr. Feathers' Demise :In futile hope of escaping a rainstorm, Ziavri Silverdew travels to Crown's Refuge and gets a little more than she bargained for. Featuring Varal Valoria, Blackfox, and Kallyn Lake amongst others, with a special guest entrance by one Mr. Feathers. :'730 - Two Faces :An extraordinary conversation ensues between Kallyn Lake and Milora Lomasa, two women who have grown close over the course of time. Their exchange is as intimate and heavy as their situation. Within the space of a few hours, perhaps, new bonds are forged and old ones broken. :'731(a) - Mage Hunt: The Report :'731(b) - Mage Hunt: The Order :''Directly following the events of 729 and 730, these logs detail the fall of one Kallyn Lake from the Empire's grace; the first mage registered under the Amnesty to receive an order of execution. :'731© - Mage Hunt: Head Start :A chance encounter at the House of Sun and Shade in Crown's Refuge tips Kallyn off to the approaching danger. :'731(d) - Mage Hunt: Two Kinds of Mercy :The notorious Kallyn Lake, somewhat lost in the Wildlands, comes upon raiders that have been hunted by citizens of the Empire. After she has been shot full of arrows, Blackfox attempts to show her mercy by providing a clean, quick death rather than a Lessening at the hands of the Empire. When Meian Firelight, the very woman Lake had attempted to kill, arrives on the scene, it becomes clear that not everyone has the same ideas about what it means to be merciful. With a cameo by Bloodstone. :'731(e) - Mage Hunt: No More Options :The final installment of the Mage Hunt series, detailing the last hours of Kallyn Lake's life. Starring Kallyn, Meian Firelight, Nihanin Winterbrook and Varal Valoria. Also featuring Blackfox, Sandrim Oakleaf, Lucius Nepos and Mareten Crashhammer. :'732 - Godric And The Three Bears :The Wildlands are a dangerous and untamable wilderness, full of hazards both familiar and entirely new. Encountering them alone, does one run home - or run onward? :'733 - Fun and Games :It all starts with a Syladris and a kite. As time progresses, hilarity ensues and games are played. :'734 - Truth and Mirrors :What answers can one find when reflecting back on life, love and the Light. Naoi and Celeste Mikin gather together to discuss such matters. :'735 - The Price of Wine :Flying tankards? Generally cause trouble, yes, and tonight is no exception when a pair of obstinate bards cause irate nobility, which is a chain reaction that only leads to one place: disaster. :'736 - Disappointing Politics :Countess Nayla Zahir seeks to milk the reputed mercy of Duchess Rowena Valoria in attempts to salvage the disowned Godric Lomasa's state of affairs. While the Duchess may smile kindly, the political reality of the situation does not. :'737 - A Simple Courier :The daily bustle of life at Riverhold Castle is interrupted by the arrival of a courier; a courier who brings with him ink, parchment, a royal seal, and a unique offer that Duke Norran Lomasa can't refuse... :'738(a) - A Season of Transitions: Uniting :Nobility of two houses meet to learn that they are to be brought together to create the second merge of the Kingdom of Fastheld. :'738(b) - A Season of Transitions: Departure :With the new House Driscol formed, the old guard steps aside to allow in the new to shape the future. :'739 - To Speak of Goodwill :The new Duke Gefrey Driscol has a few words with the departing Duke Norran Lomasa in his manor, speaking of the relationship between their Houses. :'740 - The Viper and the Bard: An Interlude :The Duchess Voreyn Zahir comes upon Taran Songbird outside of Wedgecrest Keep. The two have an interesting conversation that, surprisingly, does not involve violence or death. :'741 - Passing The Torch :Canoness Ailith Valoria's quiet contemplation within the serenity of the Lionsgate Cathedral is broken by an unexpected visitor. A visitor who happens to have an offer in mind that would see a proverbial torch pass from his hand to Ailith's own... :'742 - Rising :The tides of change sweeping Fastheld bring it also to House Lomasa, sweeping away Duke Norran Lomasa to bigger and better things and posing an interesting offer to Tanara Lomasa. :'743 - Remedium :That which heals and heals again may still become undone. It is a lesson that a revolutionary and a ranger both know well, and memories that the two share as one explains the path he must take, while attempting to point the other in a direction of his own. :743 - Benedicite :Quietly, without fanfare or ceremony, Naoi Cloth becomes the first Ordinator chosen by the new Warpriest, and given her assignment. :744 - Darker than Clouds :A storm raging in the heavens over Lionsgate sends many refugees scurrying for shelter, but when a careless wagon driver injures a young Freelander mother and her child, Pardus Lomasa decides to take a hand. As events wear on, however, he uncovers a sad truth more sinister even than the storm above. :745 - There Was A Knight Came Riding By :The Hall of Dawn within the regal depths of Dawnstar Keep plays host to a very special inaugeration - one that heralds night falling upon the legacy of the Imperial Tribunal, a rising dawn for the quietly reborn Royal Order of the Sovereign Crown. For Norran Lomasa, the event holds a far deeper and much more personal purpose indeed... :'746 - Words Better Left Unspoken' :''A spot of trouble in Road's End proves that not all wounds can be healed. :747 -- Blood and Shadows :While fleeing possible retribution in Road's End, Reese Firelight stumbles across a knight, a mystery, and a young boy who may be tailing her. :748 -- Shutting the Flue :Voreyn Zahir dampens the flames of Gefrey Driscol's ire with the blatant truth. :749(a) - Nightslider: Smugglers' Den :Varal Valoria stumbles onto smuggling operation near the Imperial Thoroughfare. :'749(b) - Nightslider: Wrong Place, Wrong Time :Muri Woodhill picks a place to rest for the night, but quickly discovers that it's probably not the best spot to stick around at. :'750 - A Lone Raven :An unlikely duo chase an unlikely lead in Aegisport, hoping to unravel the mystery of the raven burnings. :751 - Bigger and Badder :From atop the hill, Sandrim and Bloodstone spot something moving across the grasslands. Category:Chiaroscuro Logs